


Over a Caramel Cappuccino

by Theangelshavefallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelshavefallen/pseuds/Theangelshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel coffee shop AU. Cas goes to the coffee shop everyday and eventually falls in love with the owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood at the counter with a wet rag in his hand, _15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9._ The ringing of the door opening interrupted his line of thought. _Just this one customer and then you can go home._ He sighed and went over to get his order. He looked up and met the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. The stranger that stood before him had dark messy hair and a stiff jaw line. “H-hey, what can I get for you?”

 

“I would like a caramel cappuccino please”

 

“Um, sure” Dean ringed up the price, trying to hide his quickly flushing face. “Two dollars twenty-five cents please” The stranger handed over the money and Dean felt a brush of soft skin as he took it. He made his drink and when he gave it to his, he didn’t want him to leave. _What. The. Hell. Are you really thinking about a guy like that? What the fuck man. COLLECT YOURSELF._ He did leave though, and Dean noticed how his trench coat nearly got caught in the door, and how stiffly he moved. He leaned on the wet counter before slipping and falling to the floor. “Oof” HE grabbed his coat before walking upstairs to the apartment above the coffee shop.

 

One of the best things about owing your own coffee shop is you get your own hours. Well, Dean didn’t own it alone, but Sam was never there. Dean was the one who had to do almost everything. Sam was still in college and Adam, well no one was really sure where Adam was. Garth would work on weekends, but otherwise it was just Dean. 

 

The apartment was quiet as he walked in and Dean didn’t have a second though until he fell onto the couch and closed his eyes. As soon as he did he saw the stranger. _Why can’t you stop thinking about him? You are straight. S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T._ The other side of his brain, the more despised one cut in. _You sure about that? You know, just a possibility._ Dean shook his head trying to clear himself of the though. There was no way he could be bisexual.  He gave up trying to sort his emotions and went to bed.

 

CASCASCAS

 

Cas had left the coffee shop in a hurry. After catching that cashier’s eye he didn’t know what to do. He lived a few blocks down, but the rain had gotten much heavier. He pulled the trench coat around him to shelter from the wind. HE finally got to his apartment where his brother was waiting for him.

 

“Heya Cassie! Where were ya?”

 

“Out”

 

“Where? Meet anyone”

 

“No you assbutt”

 

“All right. Just don’t think you can hide anything from me”

 

“I know”

 

Cas lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and saw the man behind the counter. He had freckles and beautiful green eyes. _Ugh. Stop thinking about it. Just go back tomorrow and get to know him better. You don’t start next semester classes for another two weeks so you can do what ever you want. And it’s Christmas. I assume you want to watch him from far away. Shut up._ He gave up and went to sleep. The green eyes were seen through out his dreams.

 

 

DEANDEANDEAN

 

Dean rolled over and looked at his alarm. The clock blinked 4:14 a.m. He got up and went down to the restaurant. He placed the croissants in the oven before we making himself a coffee. The clock hit 5:50 and he got everything ready and opened the door. As he went back to his post the door rang. It was the stranger from yesterday.

 

“Hey, what can I get for you?”

 

“Caramel cappuccino, for here please”

 

“Okay, two twenty five”

 

The stranger handed over the bills and Dean felt his soft skin. “You can keep the change”

 

“Thanks”

 

As Dean made the man’s coffee he looked over at him, he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, but different shoes. Why he noticed that he didn’t know.

 

“Hey, here you go”

 

“Thanks”

 

“You’re in here early aren’t you”

 

“Stuff to do”

 

“Alright”

 

The man gave a smile before going and sitting down at one of the couches. Dean leaned and stared at him before another early morning customer came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written more of this story, but the other chapter's are being edited.

Cas wished he had talked to the man behind the counter more, but he knew this whole liking him thing was a one-way road. The guy was attractive enough, probably had a girlfriend too. He sighed and accepted his fate. He knew there was a sliver of hope though, right? The coffee shop was empty spare him and the man behind the counter. His drink was gone too. Might as well get a new one. He mustered up the courage and went back up to the counter.

“Um, could I get another one?”

“I thought you had work to do?”

“Cancelled”

“Don’t know if I believe you, but okay”

“Hey!”

“Anyways your total is-“

“Yeah, two twenty five, I know”

“Okay”

The man had put on a little smirk as he went back to make Cas’ drink. He walked over there and waited.

“Are you in town for college or what”

Cas looked up before the question processed in his brain, “Oh, I lived here for a while but classes start up again. I have been living with my brother for around ten years”

“Why? I mean if you don’t mind me asking”

“Its fine, my parents found out both of us were gay, and they are very well, religious to say the least.”

“Sorry” 

“Honestly, it’s fine”

“Anyways, here you go”

“Thanks, what’s your name by the way?”

“Dean, and you?”

“Castiel”

“Okay”

Dean handed Cas his drink and he walked back toward the couch with a smile on his face. The rain outside poured down on the rooftop and he found it comforting. The place was warm and the only sounds were the quiet music in the background and the light clink of Dean cleaning glasses. He looked down at his watch and realised he had been in there for more than an hour. But hey, he didn’t have a thing to do. He settled back in the chair and more customers came in. Soon the clock struck twelve and he decided he needed some lunch. He got up before he was interrupted.

“Good, you’re alive. You’ve been sitting there so long, thought you were in some comatose or something”

Cas got up and walked over to him, “Eh, some people do say that about me. I can think for hours”

“Oh yeah, what about”

“Tell ya later”

“Huh?”

Cas didn’t hear that last part though. If it were important, he’d be back tomorrow.

DEAN

Tell ya later

The words rang in Dean’s mind as he served up other people. All he could think bout was his conversation with Castiel. He had sorted out his emotions, kind of. He defiantly liked Cas. And he was probably bisexual. Who the hell knows? Feelings are hard. Basically, the only thing he was sure of was that he liked Cas, and Cas was gay, or something. He wiped off the counter and looked at the clock. It was three thirteen. Four more hours to go. He was closing early today. The clock ticked by as he did the same old routine. The second the clock struck seven thirty, he was done. Thank god. The clean up took a while and as he cleaned up the chair where Castiel had sat, he saw a small piece of paper. On it, it said To Dean. Inside were seven digits. His phone number. Underneath that there was a note in small neat handwriting.   
Dean, I hope you find this.–C.   
Dean smiled before tucking it into his jacket pocket. He slipped out the back door and into the rain. He needed some food.

“Hey Jo”

“Hey Dean, bacon cheeseburger?”

“You know it”

“Sheesh, don’t you ever go anywhere that isn’t a block from that coffee shop of yours?”

“Of course!”

“Bars don’t count”

“I know, I’m not open on Mondays remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah”

Dean sat and looked around. The diner was small, but he was friends with the owner.

“Here ya are Dean”

“Thanks Ellen”

“Welcome. Five bucks”

“Alright” Dean dug in his pocket and pulled up his bill, and the piece of paper. He snatched it up before anyone could see and tucked it in a safer pocket. He dug into the cheeseburger and was done in minutes. 

“Hey Dean, pie?”

“No thanks, I’ll skip it tonight”

“Something up?”

“Nope”

“You, are lying”

“No. Sheesh”

“Alright, I’ll find out you know”

Dean got up and left, but not before throwing one last comment over his shoulder, “No you won’t!” And he intended to keep it that way. He walked back up the steps to his room, and thought. About Castiel, about the coffee place, everything, mostly Cas though. He decided he would have his order ready for him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel woke up the net morning, Gabe was standing over him, “Who’s Dean?”

“What?”

“Dean, who is he”

“What? Nobody”

“Really…”

“Why, what happened?”

“You do know you talk in your sleep right. Saying the guy’s name all night. Well, the last five minutes or so”

Cas’ eyes widened and he slapped Gabriel upside the head, “Get out you assbutt”

“I’ll find out Cassie”

“No you won’t”

The door slammed shut and Cas got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt. He grabbed his trench coat and sat at the table. He had left his number, he could only hope Dean would find it. He got up and ran out the door, yelling his leave to Gabriel.

The rain had continued from yesterday, and it seemed to be getting heavier. Fuck. Luckily the coffee shop was only a little bit away. It wasn’t even five-thirty, in the morning. He arrived and just sat. He could see Dean getting ready inside though. It must be warm in there. He ducked when Dean turned. He saw him walking towards the machine and making something. Two somethings. It was almost six, and then Dean noticed him. He ran over and unlocked the door and pulled Castiel into the warm shop. 

“Cas! How long have you been out there? You’re soaking! Can I call you Cas?”

“Around thirty minutes and yes you can.”

“Thirty minutes! You should’ve knocked. Here, free of charge” Dean handed him the cup from behind the counter.

“Thanks”

“Got your note”

Cas felt his face flush, “Ah, yes, that”

“Anyways, you want me to hang up your coat? It looks like it’s soaked.”

“Uh yeah, sure” Cas rugged off his coat and handed it to Dean. “Thanks” He walked over to the chair and sat down, drink in hand.

DEAN

Dean grabbed the coat and before hanging it up placed it on the counter. He grabbed the pad next to the register and scribbled down his number. It was good to return the favor right? He slipped it in the pocket with the least amount in it and hung it up. He went back to waiting on the morning’s customers, but had to confess that he kept watching Cas until Garth came in a few hours later. 

“Hey Garth”

“Hey Dean. How’s it going?”

“Ah…. Good”

“Who are they?”

“What?”

“The last time you sounded like that was when I brought pie, and there is no pie”

“Shut up”

“Idjit”

“I’m not going to tell you”

“Fine, who’s that in the chair?”

Garth pointed towards Cas, “Why do you want to know?”

“Just wondering”

Of course Cas picked that very moment to need a refill, “Hello Dean, could I get another one” He handed him the bills and placed the cup on the counter

“No problem Cas”

“Thank you”

Garth shuffled over do Dean and nudged him a little too enthusiastically in the rib, “Was that him? You’re gay! Should’ve known. Is he though?”

“Yes”

“Dude”

“Shut up and get back to work, I’m not paying you for nothing”

“Yeah, yeah”

Dean made the coffees while Garth took the orders. The costumer load was heavy for a bit, but eventually thinned out.

“Hey Garth, I’m going to take my break ‘kay?”

“Yeah, sure”

Cas was still sitting in the chair. He was reading a book this time though. Dean grabbed the trench coat and went over there.

“Hey Cas, thought you might want this”

Cas looked up and Dean saw those blue eyes again. Well, he did like the guy, and a little eye fucking never hurt anyone right?

“Oh, yeah thanks”

“What are you reading?”

“The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. I’ve read them before, but I think always liked reading them on rainy days.”

“Cool, if I wasn’t bogged down with work all the time, I’d probably read a lot more”

“That’s too bad. Reading is nice”

That was when Dean decided; just ask him to a movie or something. Something friends would do. “Hey, after my shift’s over, you want to go see Iron Man 3?”

“Sure!”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief before Garth shouted at him, “Hey, it’s been ten minutes, your breaks over. Help meeee”

“Who’s that?”

“Garth, employee”

“Ah, well you better get back to work”

“Ugh”

Dean got up and went through and served the small amount of people who came through the coffee shop. Garth left at four and Dean decide to close up early. Cas was still there though.

“Hey Cas”

“Hey”

“Ready?”

“Yeah”

“Okay, I’m going to go upstairs and change quick.”

“Okay”

Dean couldn’t wait.

CAS

Cas couldn’t help but feel a wee bit giddy as he sat and waited for Dean. He placed his hands in his pockets and felt a small neatly folded piece of paper. He opened it and read the slightly messy handwriting.  
Cas, I am writing this right after I took your coat. I just wanted to give you this. I really hope you say yes to the movie. Otherwise, whatever. I want to talk to you, but I don’t have the guts. Anyways~ Dean.  
Underneath this was a phone number. Cas memorized it instantly and tucked the message in one of the inside pockets of his coats. It was safer that way. He heard thumps from behind him and saw Dean coming down the stairs. 

“Okay, now I’m ready”

“Okay. Should we take your car? I would walk, but the rain is really heavy”

“Yeah, my car’s outside come on”

Cas followed Dean and was surprised when he saw the car. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew more than someone like him should about cars. 

“Nice car”

“Thanks”, Dean trailed his hand over the black ’67 Impala, “What are you waiting for? It’s unlocked” Cas jumped a little.

“Oh, yeah, okay”

“Um, anyways”

“Well, this is quite awkward”

They got in the car and the car ride was silent spare the loud music. The movie theater wasn’t to far, but the drive felt infinitely long. When the got there, Dean went to get the tickets, while Cas waited by the door in the short line. Apparently some new movie was coming out today. Dean joined him and they were in the theater in no time. Cas received the candy, while Dean got the popcorn. Their movie still had half an hour before it was supposed to start. They chose seats near the back and sat and watched the previews. The movie started, but to be honest Cas paid more attention to Dean. Around fifteen minutes till the end of the movie, Dean shifted and his knee lay against Cas’. Cas didn’t move, he wanted to see what Dean would do. Dean stayed. God, Cas tried to ignore how may date-like qualities this had. Dean knew that too. Right? 

 

DEAN

 

Dean was nervous as fuck. This was basically a date. When his knee had knocked against Cas’ he had left it there, he wanted to see what he would do. And Cas stayed. The movie passed, and sure it was interesting, but his mind was in other places. It was still early when the movie had ended, so they got back to the coffee shop at around seven.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah”

“I have to go. Call me?”

“Sure. Bye” It may have not sounded that way, but Dean was really happy. Things finally seemed to be going his way. He made himself some hot chocolate and went up to his apartment to have some proper dinner. He went to sleep early and was awoken by someone knocking on his door.

“Garth? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“It’s four thirty. Wake up”

“GARTH!”

“Fine, but I’m bored.”

“UGH. I’m COMING”

“Good”

Dean stumbled down the stairs and started to prep for the day. At five thirty, a familiar figure came to the door and sat. The rain was still coming down hard and Dean let him in.

“Cas, you have got to stop coming in so early”

“Sorry”

“No, it’s fine”

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah”

“Do you um, want to go to dinner sometime?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Uh, yes?”

Dean walked over to him and gave him a hug, “Because I would love that” Dean saw Cas’ light up as he returned the hug.

“So, um, when?”

“Tonight would work”

“Okay Dean. Unfortunately, I have places to be, I will see you at six?”

“Yeah. Bye Cas!”

Garth walked over to him and nudged him in the ribs, “Congrats dude”

“Thanks”

“I assume you want me to cover for you tonight?”

“Yeah, that be great thanks”

The day passed like any normal one and nothing happened really. He let Garth take over at five thirty and he went upstairs. He pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans that didn’t look to bad and then he yelled down to Garth to send Cas up when he came. And that he did. At six o’clock sharp there was a knock on his door. He jumped up and opened it. 

“Hey Cas”

“Hello Dean”

“Where are we going to go?”

“I don’t know, I think there is a diner somewhere near here”

“Oh yeah, my friend owns that. Sure let’s go there”

“Okay”

The walk was silent, but Dean could feel Cas’ presence. They got to the restaurant and Dean asked Ellen for a table.

“Got a date?”

Dean nudged towards Cas, “Kind of”

Dean saw Ellen’s eyes widen and he heard her mumble something about it being about time. “Here ya are guys. Know what you want?”

“Thanks. I’ll have a bacon burger”

“Make that two”

“Okay, it’ll be about ten minutes”

Ellen walked away and Dean turned to Cas, “So, um, how’s it going?”

“Fine”

“Well, this is… weird”

“To say the least”

Dean was glad when Ellen came over and placed the burgers in front of them. He was hungry and the silence was getting awkward. 

“Wow Dean, the burgers are good”

“Yeah, Ellen’s a good cook”

Their time at the diner dragged on for a about fifteen more minutes before Dean paid the check and they left.

“Um… that was nice”

“Yeah”

“What do you want to do now Cas”

“I don’t really know. You chose”

“Movie? We can watch it at my place”

“Sure, my brother’s home, and I don’t want to bother him”

“Okay”

Dean unlocked the door and he stepped inside the apartment. He grabbed Shaun of the Dead and sat on the couch. The movie was funny enough, with plenty of gore. Cas sat next to him and he started the movie. As it went on, Cas leaned over and put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean returned by placing his arm around Cas and pulling him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter's really short! More will be up tomorrow!

Cas woke up and he wasn’t sure where he was, and his pillow was moving. He sat up and realized he had fallen asleep, with Dean. He glanced at the clock. 11:47. Thank god. Dean stirred and sat up. 

“Hey”

“Hey”

“What time is it?”

“Eleven forty-seven”

“Ah, lie back down”

Cas turned around his eyes wide, Deans’ were drooping, and his hair was mussed up. He gave in and lay back down and placed his head on Dean’s chest and grabbed his hand. Dean placed his arm over Cas and they fell asleep like that.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

Cas sat up and hit the snooze button on the clock, “You have work”

“Ugh. I know”

“I have to go and take care of some stuff”

Dean sat up and smoothed his hair out. “Aw, you want to come over again?”

“Sure. Ugh, Christmas is soon. What do you think sugar addicted person would like?”

“Get them a giant gummy bear”

“Thanks. My brother will go for that.”

“Yeah, Cas come here”

“Yeah?”

Before Cas knew what was happening Dean has crushed their lips together. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and returned the kiss. Dean’s lips were soft, and he threaded his hands through his hair.

“Um, anyways”

“Yeah”

“I’ve, um got work”

“Yeah, I liked that by the way.”

“Really”

“Yup”

Cas grabbed his old trench coat and headed out the door. He had to go Christmas shopping. There was a mall a few blocks away, so he headed there. He pulled his coat tighter around him as he walked. The mall wouldn’t be open for another hour, but he didn’t mind. When it did he rushed to the candy store and got Gabriel his present. He should really get something for Dean. They were dating now, right? Right? Oh, who knows. But they were friends so he should get something for him. Cas decided on a nice car tuning kit and he was done. He should probably tell Gabriel where he was last night.

“Hello Gabriel, I’m home”

“Heya Cassie, where ya been?”

“With Dean”

“Wait. Who is this guy again?”

“Friend, I guess”

“Cassie, sit down and explain”

“Fine. Dean and I met at the coffee shop he owns, we went to a movie the day before last, and then we went to dinner yesterday, and after that we went back to his place and watched more movies and then when I woke up this morning we were on the couch together”

“Wait, you didn’t have sex with the guy right?”

“Of course not Gabriel. We did kiss though”

“Yeah, okay. I have ice cream to eat”

“Sure. I might go over to his place tonight”

“Okay, Christmas is on Wednesday. Four days, better get me a present”

“Don’t worry”

Cas went to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He opened the window and was overjoyed to see the white curtain of snow outside his window. He grabbed a green heavy coat and headed to the bookstore. He had run out of material and he heard there as a new John Green book out. When he stepped outside, he was hit by a blast of cold air. The bookstore was farther than he had thought, so when he arrived he was a little more than grateful. The stop didn’t take as long as he thought, but he need to get home before the weather got too bad. 

When he arrived back home, Gabriel was on the couch, eating ice cream.

“Gabe, it’s December and twenty degrees out, why on earth are you eating ice cream?”

“Cause ice cream is good”

“Sure”

Cas made himself some hot chocolate before settling down on the couch next to Gabe. He picked up his book and read it until he was inturrupeted.

“Hey Cassie, when do you have to be over at Dean-o’s?”

“Six”

“Better get your ass up. It’s five fifteen”

“Shit”

Cas threw on his coat and looked out the window. The walk took fifteen minutes normally, but with this weather, it would take too long. He pulled out his phone and called Dean. 

“Hey Dean?”

“Hey Cas, something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s just I’m going to be a little late, storm’s really picking up”

“Are you at home?”

“Yeah”

“Stay there”

“Okay”

“What’s your address”

“221 Reichenbach Street”

“Thanks, Bye”

“Bye”

Cas sat down on the couch. He was thoroughly confused, but hey, beats walking out in the snow. He jumped up when the bell rang and was overjoyed to see Dean standing there. 

“Hello Dean”

“Hey, you are not walking out there. Come on”

“Um, okay. Gabe! I’m leaving bye!”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and took him out to the car. He kept on holding it until they reached Dean apartment


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's short. I need to write more. The next chapter should be up soon!

Dean had been really unsure about how Cas would react after that night. But he seemed cool with it, and now Dean was holding his hand. That was a plus right? 

“Hey Cas, we’re dating now right?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“Yeah, well then, good”

Dean unlocked the apartment, and let Cas in. They were greeted by people.

“Jo! Meg! Ash! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

Cas shuffled behind him, as Dean stood shocked at the three people before him.

“We were gonna hang out. Remember”

“No, not really, but I can make time. Guys this is Cas. Friend of mine”

Cas walked to from behind him and gave a half hearted wave, “Dean, who are these people”

“Friends”

“Okay”

Jo stood up and went over to the phone, “Okay! I hope you all like pepperoni” She ordered the pizza and sat on the couch, which Dean and Cas had sat down on. Dean just hoped Cas wouldn’t blow the whole ‘we’re dating and should be on a date right now’ thing. 

“So, do you guys want to play truth or dare?”

“Good idea Ash, I’ll start”

Dean could feel Jo’s eyes scanning the group as she chose her victim. “Ash”

“Truth”

“Who was the last person you kissed?”

“Uh, Bela Talbot. Meg?”

“Truth”

“You guys are no fun, okay, who was the last person you slept with.”

“Uh... Hell if I know. Okay, Dean your turn, truth or dare?”

“Dare”

Dean could see Meg ponder, as he grew more nervous. This was a bad idea. 

“Kiss Cas”

“What!”

“You heard me. No backing out”

“Fine, okay Cas?”

“Yeah sure” This would’ve gone off as ‘whatever’ had it not be accompanied by a wink.

“Okay then” Dean over and pressed his lips to Cas’. Then Meg piped up.

“No! No! No! A real kiss.”

“Okay” Dean over and pulled Cas forward by the lapel of his coat. He pressed their lips together before letting his hand wrap around the back of his head. He went deeper into the kiss before needing to take a breath. He didn’t want them to think something was up. If they didn’t already.

“That’s what I’m talking about. Your turn Dean”

“Cas”

“Um, dare”

“Go up and get me a coke”

“Come on Dean, that’s just being lazy!”

“Too bad Jo. It’s allowed” Cas sighed and got Dean the coke.

“Here. My turn. Um… Jo”

“Dare”

“Okay, I dare you to mix various sauces and one shot from the kitchen and drink it”

“Sure” Jo got up and started mixing sauces before coming back. She chugged it down in one go before rushing to the bathroom. When she got back she turned to Meg, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“Okay, when the pizza comes, I dare you to answer the door in your underwear, or naked. Don’t worry, our backs will be turned no matter what”

“Sure” Luckily, the doorbell rung just then so Meg slipped out of her shirt and pants and went up and answered the door. She came back with the pizza and got back in her clothes, “God, that was hilarious. But hey, it’s not my fault they have teenage boys for delivers”

“Okay Meg, your turn”

“Ugh, this is boring, Dean?”

“Truth”

“Are you and Cas dating”

So Dean did what anyone would do, he lied. “No”

“Okay, I know you’re lying but okay” Dean felt his face grow red, and he sure as hell saw Cas’. 

“Okay, I’m bored, I don’t want to play anymore”

“Fine, movie night!”

“Okay, pick something”

Ash picked psycho and sat down on the floor, as the couch was occupied with Dean, Cas and Jo. Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “I’m not good with scary movies”

“It’s okay” Dean grabbed a blanket and threw it over him and Cas before grabbing his hand, “No need to worry” By the time the movie ended he and Ash were the only ones awake. Cas just happened to be asleep, around Dean, arms and all.

“Dean, you’re completely sure you two aren’t dating”

“If I tell you will you tell Jo and Meg?”

“Nope, I promise. And don’t forget, I keep promises”

“Fine, then yes”

“Knew it”

Cas stirred on his chest and looked up at him, “Dean?”

“Yeah”

“Are the other people gone?”

“No, but Jo and Meg are asleep, and Ash knows about us”

“What!”

“Shhhhh. Don’t wake the other two up. And he figured it out”

“Okay then. What time is it by the way?”

“Eh, eleven-forty”

“Okay”

Dean whistled and Jo and Meg stirred. “Hey guys its eleven forty”

“Oh shit” Jo grabbed her stuff as Dean explained her curfew was twelve. Meg got up as well and went out the door. “Bye losers!”

Ash got up as well, “Well, I better take a leave. I’ll see you in a few weeks”

“Bye guys”

The door closed with a final click and Cas took the opportunity to nuzzle his head into the spot between Dean’s neck and shoulder.

“Cas, I’m getting tired of sleeping on couches. Come on” Dean held out his hand and led a very tired Castiel to his room. Dean crawled into bed next to him and Cas kissed him.

“Meeting your friends was fun”

“Yeah. We are dating by the way. I lied. Don’t tell Meg any secrets you value. They won’t be secret much longer”

“I got that” Dean gave Cas a kiss before wrapping his arms around him and drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But yay! New chapter! I don't know how long it'll be. Give me a few days though. I won't give up on you.

Cas woke up to Dean staring at him and smiling. Not a creepy smile, but a loving one. 

“Morning Dean”

“Morning Cas. It’s still early. Don’t worry, you don’t have anything today right?”

“Nope. Two days till Christmas.”

“I know”

“Will you be doing anything?”

“Nope, this is my first year without anybody over.”

“Why don’t you come over to my house? My cousin Balthazar will be there, but you can sleep in my room”

“I would like that” Dean leaned over and gave Cas a kiss on his nose. Cas knew that Dean knew his weak spots, and that just happened to be one of them. Another was holding him around the waist. “We can be lazy today”

“Okay one sec. You can meet by brother today. Kay?” Cas pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriel. “Hey Gabe”

“Heya little bro”

“Can Dean come over for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. Balthy’s gonna be here tomorrow”

“Okay, we’ll be by around six”

“Are you with him right now?!”

“Yes”

“Okay, I’ll see you at six”

“Bye”

Cas rolled over and placed his phone down, “Okay, stuff has been taken care of. Let lazy day commence”

“Mmm” Dean lay on his back so Cas took the opportunity to cuddle up against him and think about the previous night. Even though it had just been a stupid dare, he really liked that kiss. He hoped Dean had too. 

“HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE? DEAN?”

Cas was jolted up by Dean telling him to hide. “What why?”

“Meg is here”

“So?”

“Yeah, just stay here”

Cas could hear the muffled conversation coming from the entrance way.

"Hey Meg"

"Yeah, hey, I left my jacket here."

"Here"

"Thanks"

"Why’s Cas’ stuff still here?"

"Oh, um, he stayed the night"

"Where is he"

"I don’t know, probably in the bathroom"

"Okay then"

Then, instead of Meg leaving she headed towards the hallway. And Dean’s room, which Cas was currently in. He shuffled to hide but alas he was too late.

“Dean Winchester! You lied to me!”

“Yes, that I did”

“Should’ve known. That kiss.”

“Please don’t tell anyone”

“Fine”

Then she left. “That was not as intense as I thought it would be”

“Don’t worry Cas. It’s fine” Dean crawled back into bed and tried to fall back asleep.

“Dean?”

“Yeah”

“That kiss wasn’t half bad you know”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Well then, I guess you won’t mind this” Dean grabbed his lapels and pulled him forward, kissing him with strong intent. Cas kissed back, stronger now that no one was watching, but still gentle. Dean caressed the back of his head and he felt like melting into his arms. Thank god for large surfaces because they fell back on the bed. Unfortunately for Cas, he started giggling, so that was too bad. But hey, that was pretty great. Dean gave him one last kiss on the nose before lying next to him. 

“I’m hungry are you hungry”

“Yes I am hungry”

“I’ll make us some toast. Let’s go.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and hoisted him up. Cas sat at a table in the coffee shop while Dean made toast.

“Dean, we need to be at my house at six”

“Okay. I’ve closed for Christmas so I have nothing”

“It’s eleven now”

“Good, plenty of time”

“For what?”

“This” Dean went over and kissed him. He handed him his toast and coffee and sat down next to Cas. 

“You don’t have to do this”

“Hey, you’re letting me stay at your house for Christmas, least I can do is give you food”

“And kisses”

“And kisses”

Dean sat down next to him, and Cas put his head on his shoulder. “Cas”

“Yeah?”

“What does your name mean it seems like it would mean something”

“It’s the angel of Thursday”

“Oh, okay angel”

“I like Cas”

“Oh, okay Cas”

The last this Cas remembers is Dean holding his hand.

“Cas wake up”

“Huh?”

“It’s five, we should get ready”

“Huh?”

“I need to change, and do you need to borrow some new clothes, at least until we get to your house”

“Yeah I guess so” Cas looks down at his shirt, there are various crumbs, and it is quite wrinkled.

“Come on”

Dean gives Cas a playful shove and goes up to his room. Cas follows him, and once there he lies back on his bed. Not as comfortable without Dean in it. Wow, he was in over his head. He is knocked out of his thoughts as a tee shirt land next to him. Cas pulls it on and realizes the shirt is too big.

“Dean, the shirt is too big.”

“Aw, it looks cute though”

“Ugh. I’m going to change when we get to my place”

“Yeah, we should get going”

“Should we walk?”

“We shall” Dean and Cas walk out the door, Cas pointing out where they had to go and Dean walking next to him. They soon stand before a well-sized apartment building.

“Here Dean”

“Whoa, nice place”

“Don’t let the high amount of greenery fool you. Gabriel and I have one that is well sized, though.”

“Cool”

Cas climbs the many flights of stairs before arriving at the apartment. He goes to unlock it only to have it open.

“Cassie! Hey!”

“Hi Gabriel. This” Cas pulls Dean towards him, “Is Dean”

“Ah Dean, nice to meet you. Come in. We’re having burgers, if that’s cool with you”

“Yeah… sure”

“Gabriel, exactly how much sugar did you have today?”

“Um, well, there was the hot coco and then there were pancakes and I did the sampling and I ate all the rejects!”

“He owns a candy store. He’s always on a sugar high. Not fun”

“Ah”

Gabriel bustled around in the kitchen while Cas talked with Dean. 

“You’re brother is a bit… strange”

“Sugar high, ‘member?”

“Oh, yeah”

“Want to go up to my room”

“Okay”

“Cassie”

“Yes Gabe”

“No fucking while you’re here kay”

Cas just rolled his eyes, “Come on Dean” He led Dean to his room and they sat down on his bed. It wasn’t much, but there was enough. A worn out desk sat in one corner and a bed pushed up against the wall.

“Do you even live in here?”

“Surprisingly yes, mostly at the desk though.”

“That explains a lot of it actually” Dean’s finger’s trailed the books on the shelf as he looked around the room.

“Hey Cassie, Dean-o! Dinner”

“Oh, look, a nickname. That’s never good”

“Huh?”

“My brother can be quite the… trickster”

“Ah. Let’s go”

They ate dinner and Cas could see Gabriel looking at Dean. Not in a disapproving way, more likely he was trying to figure out how to embarrass him.

“Gabriel Novak! Do not prank my boyfriend”

“I wasn’t going to”

“Yes you were”

“Fine, I was”

“Don’t worry about me Cas, I get shit done to me all the time”

“Yeah, but Gabriel, yeah”

“Sheesh Cassie. I won’t prank your boyfriend. I’m not that mean.”

“Yes you are”

“Sure I will, after I know him better”

“That still doesn’t sound good”

“Whatever”

“Gabe, can Dean stay for Christmas?”

“Sure. You think I care? You like candy Dean?”

“Sure, I guess”

“Good”

“Uh oh”

“Anyways, Dean, you want to stay the night?”

“Sure Cas. I mean if your brother won’t mind”

“I won’t just you know...”

“Shut up Gabe”

Cas clasped Dean’s hand and Dean got up along with him. “Come on, we better go and get your stuff”

“Kay”

Luckily, the sun was just setting as they stepped out the door. Dean closed it behind them before turning towards Cas. The snow hadn’t stopped, and the flakes caught on Dena’s eyelashes. “You ever been kissed in the sunset?”

“Uh…” Before Cas could continue, he felt a burst of warmth spread though his body. Dean’s lips were pressed against his own and it took him seconds before he returned the passionate loving kiss.

“Will you two go somewhere else please? Don’t make me call Balthy”

“Sure Gabe. We’ll be back soon”

As they turned and walked away, Dean asked him, “Who’s Balthy?”

“Balthazar. I really only talk to Gabriel and him. He’s cool though.”

“Ah”

It gradually got darker as they walked along the lonely road. Cas knew they would be home late, but he didn’t really care. What’s better than walking in the snow with your boyfriend anyways?


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was quite content with the situation right then. It was getting dark fast. But they were headed back by now. The only sounds were the occasional car engine and the sound of suitcase wheels on sidewalk. Gabriel was really nice to be letting him stay there. Though, the fact he was dating Cas probably was why.

“Cas”

“Yes Dean”

“We better hurry up. I think it’s starting to snow again”

“Okay. Race you!” Cas took off before Dean grasped what was happening.

“Hey! That’s no fair! I have a suitcase.”

“Too bad assbutt!”

“Assbutt!?”

Dean arrived at the steps of Cas’ apartment just after Cas. “You win”

“I know. Come on it probably late” With this Castiel looked back down at his watch. “Holy shit. It’s nearly nine”

Dean chuckled before he let them into the house. “Do you have any movies”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen most of them”

“Really! We are so going to watch a ton tonight!”

“Okay”

Dean promptly walked over to where the rack of DVDs was before calling Cas over. 

“Have you seen Doctor Who?”

“No what is it?”

“I’m not sure. Sammy loves it though. Gabe’s got a DVD. Let’s watch”

“Okay. I’ll get food. You set stuff up”

Dean grabbed some popcorn and waters before sitting down next to Cas. Gabe came into the room and asked, “What’re you guy’s watchin?”

“Doctor Who”

“Cassie! I have been trying to get you to watch that for years, and now he asks you and it’s all ‘Yes dean, anything for you Dean’ I swear to god.”

“Well, he can be quite persuasive”

“That puts images, I really don’t want to think about in my mind. Excuse while I go try and cleanse it”

“Anyways. Let’s watch”

Dean found the show to be quite enthralling. The story line was difficult, but he a Cas managed around five episodes before Cas fell asleep on Dean’s chest. Dean softly carded his hands through Cas’ dark fluffy hair. He switched the TV off and just focused on the sound of Cas breathing before nodding off.

“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!”

Dean sat up with a start. A man with dark blond hair stood over him and Cas. Who was also awake by this point. Next to the man stood another, taller one. This one slightly looked like the first and was wearing the most ridiculously low cut tee shirt. When he spoke he had a thick British accent,.

“Heya Cassie. Who’s him?” The taller man pointed a finger at him.

“That’s Dean, Balthazar” So this was Balthazar, “He’s my boyfriend”

“See Luci. Told you he’d be with someone by the time we visited” And the man on his right was Lucifer.

“Yeah. Cas where’s Gabe?”

“Didn’t he let you in?”

“No. I have a key. Ever since last year Gabriel decided it would be better to give me one”

“I think he’s upstairs”

“Kay, cool. I’m gonna make some breakfast”

Dean got up before speaking, “I’ll make coffee”

“Lucifer, help with something. You too Cassie”

“Fine. Lucifer, don’t you have stuff, I thought you couldn’t make it down this year?”

“Eh. This is more fun”

Dean bustled in the kitchen while he talked with Balthazar. 

“So you’re Cas’ relationship Gabriel’s been talking about. Said you had a bitching car.”

“I guess you could say that. And yes I do. ’67 Impala”

Balthazar let out a low whistle before returning to cooking. “You seem nice. Got any siblings?”

“Yeah. My brother Sammy”

“Then you know the talk. Good, I hate giving that”

“Yeah. Believe me I know”

“Here, take this to Cassie and Lucifer”

Balthazar handed him a plate of steaming eggs and toast and Dean grabbed the two cups of coffee and put them all on the table.

“What do you do for a living”

“I own a coffee shop and I fix up car at my uncle’s garage”

“Cool. Here” Balthazar handed Dean one more plate and picked up the other two and went over to sit at the table. The conversation was limited but eventually Gabriel stumbled out of his room before noticing the two new arrivals.

“What the fuck are you two doing here!”

“He told you we would be here”

“No Balthazar told me he would be here. Eh what ever. One of you can sleep on the couch. The other can use the guest room”

“Kay. Cool”

Dena stood up. “Cas, I need to get a couple last minute Christmas gifts. Wanna come?”

“Sure”

They headed out the door before realizing they need to go back to Dean’s apartment to get the keys. 

“You don’t mind do you Cas?”

“Why would I mind being with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in a day or two. I have exams though so don't worry if it's a little late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, this is shorter than I thought it would be. I might not post the next one for another few days since I have exams.

Cas still needed to get a present for Balthazar and Lucifer. Something strange should do it.

“Hey Cas? What do Balthazar and Lucifer like?”

“Anything laced with sexual innuendos”

“Well then. You have a weird family.”

“That I do. Hey, why isn’t Sam going to be staying over? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking”

“It’s fine. His girlfriend Jess was injured in a fire at her dorm so he’s staying there to look after her”

“That’s sweet”

“He’s a good kid. He had some problems after our dad died, but he’s better now.”

It was probably politer not to ask and Cas stepped over the threshold of the store. It was a department store, but there were plenty of stores with little knick-knacks, which work well as presents. 

“Come on Dean. We can hit the ‘Paper Whirl’ they have good stuff there most of the time”

“Okay”

They shuffled around for a while before they chose their gifts. Cas got Lucifer a small pad of paper that was supposed to show someone being murdered and Balthazar a coupon for the store next door that sold ridiculously low cut v-necks. He would probably find humor in that, right? Dena had gotten some little things that Cas hadn’t gotten a good chance to look at, but Dena had nearly started laughing when he saw the, so he figured they were a good match. They hit the grocery store and grabbed some alcohol and other Christmas essentials before heading home.

“Gabriel, We’re back!’

“He left. Just me and Luci.”

“Well, Dean and I bought things. Help me put them away wouldn’t you?” Cas handed a grocery bag to both Balthazar and Dean before asking, “Where’s Lucifer?”

“Who knows? He’s a little shadier now. Just hides out in places. I’ll bet he’s plotting for something.”

“I’ll get him. LUCIFER, ALCOHOL!” Within seconds there was a shuffling of feet down the hallway and Lucifer pooped his head out.

“You mentioned the substance of the gods?”

“Yes we did. Help us put it away for tomorrow.”

“Family party?”

“Yup.”

They finished putting away groceries before Dean piped up, “You guys want to have a snowball fight?”

“Sure!” The four men ran out into the lot in the backyard, which was currently filled with snow before starting build their forts.

“Okay, me and Luci here will be on a team. And you and your over boy will be on the other.”

“ONE TWO THREE GO”

The best thing about snowball fights was the sheer adrenaline. There was no real way to win, but you still had to work hard. There was white flying by at all times and Cas was pretty sure he got smacked in the face more than once. It ended when Balthazar hit Dean in the face so hard his nose started to bleed.

“Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Sorry mate!”

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

“We should go back inside.”

“Yeah. I’ll get some tissues for my nose.”

Cas helped Dean up and wiped the blood from his under his nose away. Dena pulled Cas in closer and rubbed his shoulder. Cas loved that. It made him feel warm and loved. “I can make you some hot coco if you want?”

Dean’s face it up with a warm smile before saying, “I’d love that Cas.”

By this point they had enter the apartment and Dean rushed to the bathroom to fix up his nose.

“HELLO, I AM BAAACK!”

“Yeah, Gabe. We know.”

“Heyyyy, where’s Dean-o?”

“Gabe, are you drunk?”

“Maaaaaaayyyyyybeee”

“He’s drunk. Cassie get water, Luci, help me get him into his bathroom. I don’t want to clean anything.”

Dean had stepped out of the bathroom holding a bloodstained tissue to his nose, “What’s going on?”

“Gabe’s drunk. He throws up when he’s drunk.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t worry about anything.”

“Kay angel.”

Dean sat on the couch next to Cas. He wrapped his arm around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas.” He snuggled up to Dean’s side as they sat drinking hot coco. Cas really did truly love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay exams are done! I should be posting more regularly!

Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair. The dark tuffs were soft and fluffy and Dean felt as though he could stay there forever.

“DEAN!”

“Yeah?”

“I NEED YOUR HELP TO HOLD GABRIEL IN THE BATHROOM!”

“Coming! Sorry Cas.”  
Dean got up and went to help Balthazar and Lucifer restrain Gabriel. “God, how much did he have to drink?”

Gabriel answered with a heavy, “I dunno, but twus aloz.”

“Okay. You guys go get the chain.”

“Chain!?!”

“Dean, this happens a lot. It’s on top of the fridge.”

“Okay…” Dean grabbed the chain and the other two secured the door closed. 

“Last time he tried to get me and Luce covered in peanut butter while we were sleeping.” 

“Wow. I really hope he stays in there.”

“Give him twelve hours or so.”

“Mkay.”

“It’s getting late, you guys can make dinner for yourself.”

“Kay. Hey Cas, you want dinner?”

“Nah, not hungry.”

“Me either.”

“Come on let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.” Dean picked up Cas and kissed him before carrying him into his room. He placed him on the bed before taking off his shoes and lying next to him. He gave up trying to save his masculinity and wrapped his arms around Cas’ sides. He could feel Cas’ deep heavy breaths and they were both asleep in seconds.

Dean was awoken by Gabriel at his door jumping up and down chanting in a childish manner, “It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas! Get up, get up, get up! Presents!!!!” 

“Who let you out of the bathroom Gabe?”

“I did! I climbed through the window!”

“Okay…. Cas, lets go.”

“Okay” Dean had placed his presents under the tree the night before and Cas placed his under then as well.

“Gabriel, go get Lucifer. Balthazar’s on the couch right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Cas had gotten up and was putting on a new shirt and Dean figured his was fine. He had changed it last night after he got blood on his other one. 

“Dean, come on.”

Balthazar was already seated by the tree with hot coco and gave a cup to each of them. “Merry Christmas.”

“Same.”

Gabriel came out followed by a grumpy Lucifer. “Let’s open some presents!”

“Dean, you can go first.”

“Okay” Dean picked up a present under the tree with his name on it, to see it was from Cas. Upon opening it he saw it was a nice car tuning kit. “Aw, Thank you Cas” He kissed him as well before saying, “Who’s turn is it now?”

Balthazar piped up, “Mine.” he grabbed a present from Cas. It was the coupon to the store that he frequented for his ridiculously low cut tee shirts. “Ha ha very funny.”

About thirty minutes later all the presents had been opened spare one. “Here Dean.” Cas handed Dean a flat package and Dean carefully unwrapped it. He immediately embraced Cas in a hug when he saw what it was. The limited edition Led Zeppelin II record was sitting on the table and Dean really couldn’t have been happier. Balthazar was the next to speak.

“Okay, you guys want breakfast?”

“Sure. I’m going to go put this away.”

“Balthyyyy, can we have pancakes?” Gabriel asked in a childish tone.

“Yes Gabriel, we can have pancakes.”

“That’s fucking great!”

Lucifer got up before speaking, “I’m gonna take a shower. I couldn’t take one last night thanks to someone’s drunk ass.”

“Sorry.”

“Eh.” Lucifer was gone and Dean had returned offering to help Balthazar with the pancakes. 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

“Okay then” Dean walked over to Cas and gave him a deep kiss, “I forgot that present.” Cas giggled before kissing him on the tip of his nose, “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

“Yeah, but it’s for you so why should I care?”

“You shouldn’t, because I love you”

Balthazar brought the pancakes over before Dean had a chance to speak again, “You know, I might just love you more than pie”

Cas playfully hit Dean with a pillow before saying, “Might? Eh, I might love you more than Caramel Cappuccinos.”

“Look, I’m happy for you two, but seriously, get a room.”

“Shut up, Balthazar.”


	10. Chapter 10

Around seven that night, the Novak’s and Dean had finished up their Christmas dinner and went to let their stomachs settle. So basically, everyone spare Cas napped.

Around nine, Balthazar and Cas had come to the agreement that they would let the others have alcohol. Cas only really got drunk on Christmas, but Balthazar, he got drunk whenever he wanted. Dean had downed a black tee shirt, a plaid over shirt, slightly ripped up jeans, and an old leather jacket. Long and short of it, Cas thought he looked hot. Balthazar decided to get Gabriel and Lucifer’s attention. Of course his methods were shouting, “ALCHOL!” Cas picked up a beer and Dean did too.

“Well this is nice”

“Eh, give it a couple hours. And don’t be surprised if people randomly show up. It’s a tradition we do every year so…”

“Yeah it’s fine” 

Cas spent the next hour or two just talking with people. As usual Gabriel and Balthazar were both drunk, and Lucifer was hitting on random girls lamely. Dean had left for more drinks a while ago and when Cas was wondering where he was. He came rushing over, drinks in hand.

“Sorry, got held up. This is annoying. Can we go somewhere else?”

“Sure. Lets go to my room”

“Kay”

Cas took another swig from the beer, and realized he was probably drunk. Eh, no one here wasn’t. Dean was, more drunk, to say the least. It was quite obvious, the sway in his step, and a slight slur in his voice. God, he should stop watching Sherlock. Does things to his head. He let Dean inside and sat on the bed with him. Then, he curled over and started crying to Cas shoulder. Shocked at the movement, Cas didn’t move at all for a few seconds.

“Dean, what’s wrong” Unfortunately, all Cas got back was an incomprehensible response. “Come on talk to me”

“T-the hospital c-called, S-Sammy’s been in an accident”

“When? Oh my god. I’m so, so sorry Dean”

“It was a few hours ago. I-I didn’t want t-to worry you, b-but, it all just kind of” The rest of Dean’s sentence was reduced to blubber and Cas held Dean tight. He kissed the crown of his head, murmuring “It’s going to be okay, you’ll be okay. It’s going to be okay, you’ll be okay” over and over again. “Dean, what happened?” When Dean looked up at him, Cas saw his green eyes were dull and sad, so very sad. “There uh, was a uh, house fire. He’s been burned, badly. They haven’t found Jess yet. I-I” Dean leant into Cas’ chest again and started to sob. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, trying to comfort him. “Dean, it’ll all be fine”

“No it won’t! Nothing in my life ever works out!” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

“Listen to me Dean. Whatever happens, you will have people who love and care for you okay”

“O-okay” Dena rested his head against Cas’ shoulder, and Cas could feel his breaths, heavy and deep. The room fell silent until Dean’s phone rung again. He looked up at Cas with a look of terror on his face.

“Hello”

‘Hello, this is the Lawrence general hospital, is Dean Winchester the one speaking?’

“Yes this is him”

‘Well, your brother is probably going to be fine a few weeks, and we are allowing visitors, if you want to see him’

“Y-yes, thank you” Dean smiled and hugged Cas after hanging up the phone. “He’s going to be alright!”

“Do you want to go see him tomorrow?”

“Yeah, lets do that” Dean kissed Cas before saying, “I’m tired”

“Me too Dean” Cas let himself find a comfortable place in the comfort of Dean’s arms before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was was so short. On the plus side, Sam will be in the next one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, I'm having writer's block.

When Dean woke up the next morning, his heart sank remembering what had happened the previous night. 

“Cas”

“Yeah Dena?”

“I’m going to go see Sammy”

“Okay” As Dean got up to leave, Cas grabbed his hand and gave a kiss on the cheek, “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, love you”

“Love you too” 

Dean grabbed his coat and hopped into his car, visiting hours started in twenty minutes so Dena had time to grab a coffee. When he got to the hospital there weren’t many people besides the nurses.

“Hi, how may I help you”

“Yeah, I’m here to see Sam Winchester”

“Are you family?”

“Yeah, I’m his brother Dean”

“Okay, room 42”

“Thanks”

Dean turned down the hallway looking for the room. He was scared, sad, even angry. All he could here was the thumping of his shoes as he walked down the hallways despite the bustling around him. The wood door was cold when he arrived at the room. Sam lay in the bed. Whatever had happened, the doctors had done a good job.

“Hey Sammy”

“Hey Dean”

“How you doing?”

“Eh, better”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. They think it was the fireworks from the party a few blocks down.”

“Wow. That sucks”

“Yeah, I got burned on my leg” Sam lifted the sheet to show bandaged skin, “I have to do this stuff so it won’t scar. What’s the word on Jess?”

“I don’t know, they didn’t tell me anything”

“Ugh. Ask the doctors for me”

“Okay” As much as Dean didn’t want it to be so, he wanted to leave the room. The look of Sam being hurt, so badly too, made him want to just run away. He wanted to break down, just like he had with his mother and father. Run away and break down. He walked down the hallway toward the front desk.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, how may I help you?”

“Is there a Jessica Moore here?”

“Um, let me see… there was one brought in yesterday, but she died a few hours later. I’m sorry sir.” 

“Okay, thank you” Dean walked back, hearing the soft thud of his boots on the linoleum floor. He turned into the room and sat down next to Sam.

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry Sam. She was brought in when you were, but her burns were too bad. I’m so so sorry Sam” Dean saw the last glint of hope flicker out of Sam’s eyes. All Dean now saw was sadness. Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes dead.

“Sammy?”

“Dean I- I’m-” Sam fell back against the bed and the only thing Dean could hear was the monitor next to the bed going flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cliffhangers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is real shitty. I have been away for a while so sorry. Next chapter will be up soon.

Dean sat in his car with his head buried in his hands. Sam was gone; the nurses hadn’t gotten to him in time. He felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he leaned against the back of the chair. He buried his face in his hands. Dean kept replaying the scene over and over the shouts, him being shoved over. It was all so terrifying, yet so familiar. It was just as when his mother died, and his father, and now Sam. Dean wiped his cheeks and started the car. The engine rumbled, something that was comforting, familiar, and yet still so far away. Dean pressed down on the gas, and started driving, no destination in mind. 

After an hour of driving with no destination, Dean found him self at a doorstep, Cas’ doorstep. Cas was the closes thing to family he had left, and Dena wanted to run away. He sat in the car, and broke down yet again. Hours seemed to pass before Dean heard a knock on his window. Dean wiped the cool moisture from the window and opened the door after seeing who it was.

“Dean? Dean what’s wrong” Cas lifted Dean’s chin and saw the tear streaks that ran across his cheek, “Baby, no, oh baby, I’m so sorry” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and placed kisses on his temple. His arms were warm but Dean found little comfort in them. Dean began to cry into Cas’ shoulder, eventually finding comfort in his warm arms and kisses. He wanted to tell him everything, all the bad things in his life. Dean was too weak for that. Dean turned the car off and went into the house. Cas followed him; shooting a look toward his brothers as though to say, ‘Leave him alone’. 

Dean felt Cas take his shoes off and help him into bed, him cuddling up next to him. Dean turned over and felt Cas wrap his arms around him. Cas ran his hands through his short hair, whispering soothing words. Dean’s cheeks wet with silent tears and he grabbed Cas’ hand, looking for some amount of comfort. Dean felt Cas’ warm breath on the nape of his neck, placing kisses along his jaw. Dean wished to be engulfed by sleep, but could not. The tears still ran down his cheeks and his breath was jagged and shallow. He heard Cas whisper word into his ear, “Dean?”

“C-Cas?”

“Baby listen to me, don’t worry okay. There will always be people who love you. Okay?”

“Okay, I love you Cas”

“I love you too Dean”

Dean fell asleep to the sound of Cas’ soothing voice and his arms wrapped around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, but the next (and final) chapter will be up in a few days!

Cas woke up and noticed his bed was empty. He looked out his window and saw Dean’s car was gone. He went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and saw Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe, did Dean leave already?”

 

“Yeah, about two hours ago. He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No, can I have some coffee?”

 

“Sure. Are you going to go find him?”

 

“No, I’m just gonna let him work himself out. He seemed pretty shaken up last night.”

 

“Yeah, by the way have you seen Luci? He’s been kinda MIA.”

 

“No, Gabe, he’s probably at some girl’s house. If he’s missing for a week, we call.”

 

“Yeah, Balthy left by he way.”

 

“Oh, okay. I hope Dean will be alright.”

 

“Everyone lives through their grief eventually. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just Dean seems kind of unstable.”

 

“Well, go over to the coffee shop in a couple of days and check on him ‘kay?”

 

“Yeah, I guess that would be the best for him. Thanks Gabe.”

 

“Welc! If you’re going out, can you pick me up a cookie?”

 

“No.”

 

“You suck”

 

“I know” Cas walked out the door into the cold winter air. He went over to the staircase and climbed up to the roof. He got a good view of the town form there. He saw cars moving around on the streets below him and people talking together on benches and sidewalks. He sat down and pulled his coat tightly around him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean’s number. It went to answering machine, and Cas left a message.

 

“Hey Dean, It’s me Cas. I just-“ Cas deleted the message and looked at his breath in the air. It hung there, like a small cloud. Which is technically what it was, but Cas didn’t feel like being technical. He rubbed his hands together, contemplating whether or not to go back inside and grab gloves. He decided he was more comfortable out there. His toes started to go numb after a while, so he went back down and sat back at the kitchen table. No one was in the house, but Gabriel had left a note.

 

‘Cassie- I’m going out for a day or two. There’s plenty of food in the fridge, and so other basic things you might need. Remember to check in with Dean-o in a day or so. -Gabe’

 

Cas crumpled the note and put it in his pocket. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down with a book. He eventually feel asleep on the couch, and didn’t notice his phone ringing over, and over, and over. The screen blinked four letters.

 

‘Dean’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to Supernatural


End file.
